


To New Friends.

by Marsetta



Series: Of Slytherins and Gryffindors [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco makes a new friend, and so does Harry. Part of my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To New Friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Draco makes a friend. Awe. :D Ron is a bit of a jerk in this AU, if you haven't already noticed.
> 
> #2. (plot) Being on the Hogwarts Express. They are on the Hogwarts express, so I think it counts.
> 
> I don't own them, nor do I really want to, do you know how hard that would be? I just like messing around with them.
> 
> Enjoy!

Draco Malfoy glared at his cousin. Sometimes, he isn't sure which one of them was the Malfoy. Ron acted so much like Malfoy Sr. it was almost scary. He on the other hand, prefers to go out flying with his cousin Charlie.

Today was a big day for Draco, today was going to be the first day of his first year at Hogwarts.

Yeah, it's just the train, but that was still a big step.

"Don't talk to me, don't try and talk to me, don't even talk to people about me. We are not related if anyone asks, and no, you are not allowed to ask for any help with homework." Ron had told him before stalking off to find an empty cabin.

Draco sighed before looking for a cabin himself. He found one with a black haired boy, he looked a bit down.

"Can I sit here?" Draco asked. The boy looked up, and Draco couldn't help when his eyes widened.  
"You're Harry Potter." Draco breathed out. Why was the-boy-who-lived sitting by himself? And why was he so gloomy?  
"Er, yeah. Sorry, do I know you?"  
"Sorry, my name is Draco Malfoy. Can I sit?" Harry nodded and gestured to the seat in front of him.

This was going to be an interesting trip.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tadurp! So, this is how Harry and Draco meet. And, in another place, where Hermione met Ron.
> 
> Mars


End file.
